The present invention is related to a coupling structure for mobile video device, by which the mobile video device can be more easily installed and extracted. The coupling structure is provided with a multistage adjustment device so that the height of the mobile video device can be multistage adjusted.
Subsequent to the soaring popularity of the personal mobile video device, convenience of maintenance job is considered more important than ever. However, as the wiring in a conventional mobile video device is usually coupled in way of point or cup joint, it would be rather troublesome to open the seat for wire-cutting and wire-connecting when maintaining.
FIG. 1 shows a coupling structure for the conventional mobile video device. A video device C is disposed in a pillow A. A plurality of signal transmission lines C1 penetrate through a branch pipe A1 of the pillow A and then are sleeve-jointed with an adapter C2 which is coupled to a signal transmission line D extended out of a seat B. Another branch pipe A1 is swiveled to lock on a pipe head A2.
The conventional coupling structure has some imperfections as follows:
1. The coupling way of the conventional coupling structure of mobile video device is such that the wires are staggered and connected or the wires are connected by means of an adapter. Such connection procedure is time-consuming and laborious.
2. During maintenance, it is often necessary to draw out the entire set of signal transmission lines and cut the lines for detaching and servicing the mobile video device. Then, the wires are again connected. Such procedure is troublesome and time-consuming.
3. The conventional coupling structure of mobile video device has very poor stability. Therefore, it often takes place that the signal transmission line loosens and detaches.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a coupling structure for mobile video device. The coupling structure includes a signal terminal having multiple signal contact points as outputs of the mobile video device and a terminal jack disposed in a seat and having multiple signal contact points corresponding to the signal contact points of the signal terminal. The signal terminal can be more easily and quickly inserted into the seat to couple with the terminal jack or extracted therefrom for service. The terminal jack is mounted on a multistage adjustment device so that the height of the mobile video device can be multistage adjusted.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: